Shooting Star
by Tailzkun96
Summary: Two boys and a girl see a shooting star and make a wish. They wish for friendship and love, for courage and for strength, but most of all, for adventure. Be careful what you wish for, children, the world is a dangerous place... /OC/M4Language/Nuzlocke/
1. Foreword

**fσяєωσя∂**

Yo, yo, yo! How's it going? This will be my second story on this site, but hopefully it's one I'll, you know, actually update! Ehehe... ^-^'

Anyway, this is going to be a Nuzlocke story, involving two boys and a girl on a grand adventure. It will also involve cussing, and maybe some mature themes, so for that reason, it will be rated "M" for "Malignant". Well, not malignant. But it will be off-limits to anyone under the age of 13, if that means anything to anyone. Ehe...

So, without further ado, here are the character profiles!

**Seth Hart**

Age:16

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 148 lbs

Likes:

• Water Pokemon

• Martial Arts

• French

Dislikes:

• Mexican Food

• Bug-Type Pokemon

• Disrespect (Towards anyone)

Description: An easy-going boy with a fervent wish. Thought Holly furiously denies this, he's the leader of their little group, as his calm rationality and problem-solving skills are put to good use in keeping his friends and their Pokemon out of harm's way. As a practitioner of both Aikido and Kenpo, his body is well-toned and lithe, capable of above-average flexibility, speed, and power. These martial arts also impose an honor system upon him. He will not fight a defenseless enemy, and he will only strike in self-defense. Nevertheless, he is very efficient at both. He cares for Alan like the boy was a younger sibling, which is echoed by Holly, and both are very protective of their young friend. Seth's gift is languages.

**Holly Olivier**

Age: 15

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 127 lbs

Likes:

• Fire Pokemon

• Food

• Well-Mannered People (Her Opposite)

Dislikes:

• Rude People

• Bug-Type Pokemon

• Morons

Description: A pretty girl of French descent with a not-so pretty temper. She and Seth have been friends since childhood, though they fight about almost everything. One of the biggest issues she has is that he's older then her (by three months). She practices martial arts, like Seth, but uses much more aggressive styles like karate and kung fu. She has the same body type as Seth, lean and lithe, but is completely ambivalent about showing it off, wearing both concealing blouses and daring tanks with little preference to either. She loves Alan more then Seth does, and spends most of her time defending the boy by putting her foot up the ass of anyone who messes with him. Holly's gift is charm.

**Alan Kellner**

Age: 9

Height: 4' 1"

Weight: 76 lbs

Likes:

• Grass Pokemon

• Bandaids

• Bad Puns

Dislikes:

• Pain

• Death

• Fire

Description: A young boy who is absolutely adorable. He has a tragic past, but puts on a brave face for himself and his friends. He hides pain behind a silly, carefree demeanor. He loves cute Pokemon and any type of sweet. Unlike his older friends, he's physically incompetent, possessing no martial skills whatsoever, but he is a talented he loves both of his older friends as if they were his siblings, or even his parents (though, for all intents and purposes, they are), he tends to go to Seth with his problems, something that infuriates Holly. Alan's gift is empathy.

Now, what the holy hell are these "gifts", you may be asking yourself? Well, you'll have to wait for the prologue for that. Hahaha! Now, before that gets posted (as I have yet to write it), here are my two policies.

_**1. The Updating Policy**_

My policy on this is pretty simple: Life isn't scheduled, neither are my updates. I'll try to make them in a timely manner, but consider this: I am a second-year high school student. I'm on break now, but I'll have homework, projects, and studying to attend to. On top of that, my dad is disabled and my mom works all day, so I do most of the household stuff. I have two cats and a dog to take care of. I also have to write all the chapters you will read, and then edit them, and then type them up out of my notebook, and then spellcheck again, and then submit. Sometimes, life is easy and I'll update regularly. Other times, life is hard, so I'll update less during those times. Also, my policy on Nuzlocke is that the plot and Pokemon are taken playing the actual games through, and there are three characters...

So, I'm playing the Nuzlocke challenge on Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. At the same time. Ehe...

_**2. My Policy on Reviews**_

I LOVE REVIEWS! In fact, I'm pretty sure any writer on this site loves a review, even if it's "LOL luv u ur sch a c0ol riter xoxoxoxoxo". It makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside! However, I have rules on reviews too!

1. No flaming. It's annoying. No one likes hearing about how they suck. Read "#2"

2. No criticism unless it's constructive. "The characters are stupid!" doesn't tell me anything, besides the fact that you dislike my characters. Give me a reason! Tell me why! Are they bland? Are they too robotic? I can't improve unless you tell me what the problem is in the first place. Also, I love people who nitpick my grammar and spelling, because I abhor people without it. Honestly, if you've passed the 6th grade, you should be able to write properly. .

3. NO TROLLS. You know who you are.

Advertising is great, as long as it's only a note at the end of a REAL review. I'll be much more inclined to R&R something you wrote if you say something helpful about my story instead of just spamming links. :3

_**Bonus: The Nuzlocke Challenge**_

You could Google this, but I'll save you the trouble. If you already know it, don't skip this, because my rules are SLIGHTLY different. Basically, the Nuzlocke challenge is a "hard" mode for Pokemon. There are really only two rules of Nuzlocke:

When Pokemon "faint", they're really dead. In the games, you have to release them or box them and never touch them again. In stories, it's much more heartwrenching. *evil grin*

You have to catch the first Pokemon you encounter in each area. If it faints or runs away, no second chances. The exceptions are Pokemon you've already caught, members of an evolution line you've already caught, and roaming Legendaries. Generally, Shinies are excluded from this rule. The duplicate and evolution rules apply only to Pokemon that are alive. If your Geodude was killed you can get another. Also, you can't just run out of the area and run back in. The first Pokemon you catch there is the only Pokemon you will catch there. EVER.

I modified it using optional rules. The 1/3 chance of death rule is in play, as well as the nickname rule. Also, the death is also slightly up to reason. I'm sorry, but if your Pokemon is tackled into unconsciousness by a Rattata, that's not going to kill them. Sorry.

So, tell me what you think of the characters and my brutal rules! :D


	2. Prologue 1: Lucifer, Bringer of Light

_**Prologue**_

It was a warm summer night. The muggy air felt heavy in the lungs of all the inhabitants of Littleroot Town, and even Pokemon, like the native Beautifly and Dustox, whose company only interlaced during these quiet dusk hours, had trouble flying with how hot it was. Of course, around this time of night, it became very pleasant, with the light wind rustling in the trees and, though it was not salty, the air was humid due to the proximity of a large river. Indeed, Littleroot Town even had a port, which was situated directly on the riverfront, and it shipped what meager produce it produced to pay for itself. All in all, it was a wonderful community.

And it was a wonderful night for a boy and a girl. The two thirteen-year-olds sat quietly on a hill, watching the stars emerge. After a while, the boy stirred.

"Hey, Holly, you realize that in a couple of days, I'll be fourteen?" he asked with an impish grin.

"Yeah, yeah," the girl, Holly, grumbled, "Rub it in, Seth, you big jerk,"

Seth laughed, replying, "You know I only remind you 'cause it bugs you,"

"You know what's gonna bug you more, you little punk?" she snarled, "My fist, when it leaves a dent in that ugly face you've got,"

Seth laughed again, turning his deep blue eyes towards his companion. She glared back, her eyes just as green as his were blue.

"You got a death wish, Seth?" she asked malevolently, "Cuz I'm Jirachi tonight, I'll make your wishes come true,"

"All my wishes?" he asked with a even wider grin, "Kinky, Holly,"

"Oh, you sonofa-!"

A quiet sniffling sound reached both their ears, and they flipped over onto their stomach, peering through the increasing darkness. They saw a little boy, no older then or six, crawling up the hill, crying softly to himself. Seth's inner brother took over and he slid/crawled down the hill to the little boy. Holly was close behind him, in full ass-kicking mode. She didn't know who or what could make a little guy cry like this, but she was sure decking it across the face would solve all the problems here.

"Hey, bud, what's wrong?" Seth asked concernedly. The little boy looked up from under a shock of pale hair and Seth had to consciously keep himself from starting. The boy's eyes were a vivid shade of red, the crimson color visible even in the dying light.

The boy rubbed said eyes furiously with a skinny little fist and said,

"Daddy's drinking again. He hits me, so I ran away,"

Seth and Holly shared a private look, both of them equally concerned for the strange little boy. The kid in question stared at them unabashedly, his eyes round and dilated in the dusky light, and continued his explanation.

"Daddy's scared of me, and that's why he hits me. He's scared of me 'cuz I look different. You're scared of me too, aren't you? It's because my eyes are scary, isn't it?"

The older children were a bit put-off by the boys answer. Seth gave Holly a "what-am-I-supposed-to-say?" look, which she replied to with a "how-the-holy-hell-should-I-know?" look. Seth sighed. What a big help his best friend was.

"Hey, kiddo, you don't look scary. You're just different colors, like...uh...a Shiny Pokemon! Yeah, that's it. They're different colors too, but everyone wants a Shiny Pokemon!"

The boy cracked a wan smile at this, a set of white teeth that would have been perfect if one of his upper teeth wasn't missing. Seth felt a flash of rage to this unknown "father", but then he saw the nubbly little stub of an adult tooth growing in and he sighed in relief.

"Hey, honey, wanna come watch the stars with us," Holly asked sweetly, smiling gently at the boy. Seth was nonplussed by this attitude. Where had his snarky friend gone?

The boy perked up at this, and said, "I don't see the stars that much. I wanna see the stars!" Seth chuckled and took hold of the little boy's hand. It made his heart ache to see the kid flinch, like he was expecting pain, but he smiled it off and helped the boy climb up the hill.

When they reached the top, Seth asked, "Hey, buddy, what's your name?"

"I'm Alan!" he chirped, his tears seemingly forgotten, "Who're you?"

Seth marveled at Alan's ability to shrug off his pain.

"I'm Seth," he answered, "And that's Holly over there,"

"I can introduce myself, jerkwad," Holly said crossly.

"Aw, don't be like that, Holls, you know you love me," Seth said cheekily, dancing circles around her.

Holly let a smile break her scowl as she watched her friend's antics, as if she forgave him. Then she pushed him down the hill. As he rolled down the steep slope, cussing like a sailor, Holly sat down beside Alan and ruffled his hair, saying, "Do you know your constellations?"

"I have a conssalshun? Whas that?" the boy asked, obviously getting sleepy.

"Con-sta-lay-shun," she corrected with a good-natured smirk, "They're big groups of stars in the sky that form pictures. Like there," She pointed to a little chunk of stars in the sky, "That's Cancer, the Krabby. Can you see his claws?"

The boy nodded sleepily as Seth finally dragged himself up the hill, muttering curses and insults under his breath.

"Voodoo-making midget," he grumbled.

Holly made a show of cupping her ear with her hand and said, "What was that, creampuff? You'd better can it, before I help you and the ground get to know each other a little better,"

Seth snorted and playfully shoved Holly. "Whatever. You're just jealous because I'm better at kenpo then you are at karate,"

It was Holly's turn to snort, and she said, "Just shut up and watch the clouds, you dingbat,"

Seth sighed dismissively and rolled onto his back, staring up at the now black canvas of the sky. He picked out some of his favorite constellations, along with two planets, and a bright something moving across them...

Wait.

What?

He did a double-take and then pointed excitedly, saying, "Holly, Alan! Look, a shooting star! Let's make a wish!"

Holly rolled her eyes while little Alan nodded enthusiastically. The little albino boy scrunched up his eyes in concentration. Holly closed her eyes too, looking a little unsure of why she was doing this in the first place. Seth closed his eyes too and looked at the rosy backs of his eyelids. Little sparks flickered around his vision as he thought. He loved closing his eyes, they made beautiful lights when he closed them. He shook himself out of his thoughts and wished fervently.

_I wish I was strong._

_ I wish for an adventure._

_ I wish I was free._

Three wishes shot into the night, but when Seth opened his eyes, he saw the shooting star vanish. _Wha..?_ he thought wildly, _Where could it have gone?_

There was a flash of light, and the answer was in front of him.


End file.
